<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by Branwen_Blaidd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690689">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd'>Branwen_Blaidd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sense8 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang experiences simple comfort from his loved ones. A series of vignettes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Bogdanow &amp; The Cluster, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is still amazing to Wolfgang how Rajan knows before he does when he needs a little comfort. It’s not surprising when Kala does, because of their connection. But Rajan? How does he do it? </p>
<p>Alone, Wolfgang would be brooding now but all Rajan has to do is take him by the hand and lead him to the sofa. They’re cuddled up there now, the three of them together. Their fingers are laced together, three hands on Kala’s lap. Wolfgang is cuddled up to her, resting his chin on her head and Rajan is on her other side. But his free arm stretches across to Wolfgang’s shoulders, holding him securely. </p>
<p>They’ve got a movie on, some Bollywood thing. It’s a bit silly but strangely comforting. The music is familiar and it the sound of it takes him away from the thoughts circling in his own head and into Kala’s memories. They are full of happy memories, watching these sorts of movies with her family, laughing and crying with them. It is a comfort.</p>
<p>Nomi is there suddenly, watching the screen with interest. ‘It’s not your usual but I guess the distraction’s helping.’ </p>
<p>He glances at her. In a moment, he’s in her loft, looking at her sitting at her desk. She takes off her glasses and peers at him.</p>
<p>‘You gonna be all right?’</p>
<p>He inclines his head. ‘I’m fine.’ </p>
<p>She smiles fondly at him. ‘You always say that.’ </p>
<p>He shrugs. ‘I always am.’ </p>
<p>She rolls her eyes but she’s smiling. ‘Good thing you’ve got them looking after you.’ </p>
<p>Wolfgang looks back at Rajan and Kala and smiles. They bring him so much comfort, such happiness and he doesn’t know how he could ever thank them enough for that. </p>
<p>He turns his head, resting his cheek against Kala’s hair. She is warm and soft. Her curls tickle his nose pleasantly. Rajan shifts slightly and drops a kiss into his hair. </p>
<p>‘Is this helping?’ he asks. </p>
<p>Wolfgang smiles and raises both their hands to his mouth and kisses them. ‘Yeah,’ he breathes. </p>
<p>Kala looks up at him and her warm gaze focuses on him, studying him for a moment. He kisses her, tasting the warmth of her soft lips. He loves that he can do that, just kiss her whenever he wants. </p>
<p>‘I’m fine.’ He hesitates then smiles. ‘It’s helping.’</p>
<p>He focuses on their fingers laced through his, the warmth of their bodies touching his, the softness of them.</p>
<p>Of course, he loves making love with them, any kind of sex with them. But these moments, just cuddled up together, experiencing each other’s closeness, are what really make him happy. Not just the physical act of them, but the knowledge inside that they want to do these things with him. It’s the knowledge that they’re not just in it for the sex, but that they love just to be with him, as he does with them. </p>
<p>Rajan kneads his shoulder with his free hand, working some of his tension away with a practised hand.</p>
<p>‘I’ll make some dinner in a little while,’ Rajan says, with a soft smile. ‘Whatever you like.’</p>
<p>Wolfgang leans into them.</p>
<p>‘Sounds nice,’ he murmurs and smiles, knowing he’s right where he needs to be. He is right where he belongs. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody knows why Wolfgang is sometimes up in the middle of the night. He is grateful he doesn’t need to explain it to them. Sometimes he has company from one of the cluster, sometimes he’s alone. He doesn’t mind. It’s the quiet and the fresh air on his face that really helps. </p><p>He doesn’t know what time it is when he slips out of bed without waking his lovers. It’s cool but not cold so he just pulls on a pair of boxer shorts and heads out onto the balcony.</p><p>He takes a long, deep breath of fresh air, letting it calm him. He leans against the railing and looks out over Paris. In the old days in Berlin, he’d go out, get pleasantly drunk and have some hot but meaningless sex. He doesn't do that anymore. </p><p>Instead, he does this. It’s not as easy but it’s better for him and the bad feelings stay away longer now. </p><p>‘It’s hard, isn’t it?’ says a soft voice. The language is English but the accent is Icelandic. </p><p>He glances at Riley and sees her standing on her own balcony, smoking in the dark. She doesn’t often visit at this time because she’s usually asleep, or out DJing. But as he looks at her, he sees a mirror of his own feelings. She gets nightmares too. </p><p>‘Ja,’ he says, allowing himself to speak in German to her so he doesn’t have to think too much. ‘Being out here helps.’</p><p>‘This is when it’s hardest to resist chemical help,’ she says, switching to German. She smiles.‘ That’s what Will calls drugs.’</p><p>He laughs. ‘Fuck, I’d kill for an E about now.’</p><p>She takes in a long slow drag of her cigarette. He watches her blow the smoke into the darkness. ‘Me too.’</p><p>She leans against her own railing and looks out over her view. It’s very different from his, countryside stretching ahead. There are mountains in the distance but it’s too dark to see them. Instead he can see the stars. </p><p>He looks up and them, watching how they seem to twinkle in the haze. She watches them with him. They lean against each other, sharing the heat of their bodies and, as they breathe together, slow and deep, they gradually begin to feel normal again. </p><p>‘Hey, you all right?’ </p><p>Wolfgang glances back and smiles as he sees Rajan, his brow furrowed with concern. Riley grins at him, nudging his arm. </p><p>‘He helps too, doesn’t he?’ </p><p>He grins at her. ‘Yeah.’</p><p>Rajan takes this as an answer to his question too and he smiles. He comes up behind Wolfgang, wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his cheek. </p><p>‘Come back to bed then,’ he says. He trails kisses along his shoulder. ‘Let me make you feel even better.’</p><p>Wolfgang leans back into him for a moment, feeling the warmth of his bare chest against his back. He relishes that closeness. </p><p>He glances at Riley, who takes a final drag of her cigarette before putting it out. She smiles at him. ‘I think I’ll go get Will to hold me like that.’</p><p>He nods, then turns into Rajan as she disappears back to Will. He kisses Rajan, a soft sweet kiss.</p><p>‘Come on then, stud,’ he teases. 'Show me what you can do.’</p><p>Rajan grins, taking his hand and tugging him back inside.</p><p>‘Delighted to, love.’</p><p>Wolfgang lets himself be tugged back to bed. He doesn’t resort to meaningless sex to make him feel good anymore because he knows that meaningful sex works even better. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>